


Even The Giant Squid Is In The Festive Mood

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Giant Squid - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, New Relationship, Slytherin Common Room, Staying At School For Chistmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are kissing in the Slytherin Common Room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Even The Giant Squid Is In The Festive Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Alisanne. What can I say? You're an inspiration.
> 
> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas story, based on the prompt: _Even the Giant Squid is in the festive mood!_

Harry and Draco were kissing in the Slytherin Common Room. The December night was silent and their only light came from the subtle glow of the Christmas tree. 

“I made the right decision to stay at school,” Draco whispered into Harry’s skin. 

Suddenly, their special moment was disturbed. 

The Great Squid curled across the glass of the dungeon window, all grasping tentacles and a gigantic, staring eye. 

Harry shivered at the sight but Draco was used to him. 

“Even the Giant Squid is in the festive mood,” Draco smiled. “Come on, love. I’ve got a bed that’s far more comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
